


Along Came Barbara

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mavin, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have finally reached the point in their relationship where they both agree on one thing, they want to start a family. </p><p>After having adoptions fail time and time again, they are losing faith. </p><p>However, before they give up hope, they try another method: a surragate. </p><p>Will this be the answer to their empty nest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Barbara

"I don’t like this." Michael groans as Gavin turns him around looking him in the eyes.

"It’s going to be fine, love. If only your collar would be as lovely looking as that smile you are going to greet this woman with." Gavin gives his lovely little Michael a stern face as he begins straightening it out. Michael rolls his eyes.

"It’s just, I’ve been thinking, ya know?" Michael raises his arms up. "Oh you guys don’t have a uterus? Here! Use mine!"

"Michael…" Gavin frowns.

"Like, what if she’s just in this for the money? Like how people breed dogs."

"Michael!"

"Excuse me, it’s not my fucking fault if she’s uses her vagina as a puppy mill." Michael stops talking when he sees a hurt look on Gavin’s face. "Fine…I’m sorry. I’m just so tired of having my heart broken by these women, Gav. Which is ironic because I don’t date women, so I shouldn’t be having my heart broken by them." Michael tries to continue to make jokes, but his strong head is faltering as tears meet his soft brown eyes.

"Hey." Gavin kisses Michael’s forehead, causing the redhead’s dimple to press into his freckled cheeks as he smiles. "We’re in this together. I swear I have a good feeling about this one." Gavin nods. "And this isn’t like the adoptions, ok? She’s not giving a baby that she’s made with someone else. This one is special ordered." Gavin gives Michael another smile. Michael chuckles.

"Custom mold?" Michael bites his lip and grins at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Just for us." Gavin wraps his arms around Michael who happily leans his head on Gavin’s chest.

"I just wish we’d decided to use your sperm. I want a kid to look like you." Michael presses a kiss into Gavin's shirt.

"No…no." Gavin says.

"Perfect olive skin, sandy hair, amazing green eyes and-"

"And a big dumb nose." Gavin sighs.

"Gav. Jesus." Michael frowns.

"Could you imagine that on a girl?" Gavin frowns. "Besides, I really, really want a little girl. With long auburn curls, dimples, and the softest brown eyes you will ever see.” Gavin says and Michael closes his eyes imagining.

"Well, that’d be pretty cute. You have to do all of the talking, so she sounds like you." Michael says.

"Haha, that’s funny. I want her to talk like you." Gavin says. “Anyway, we could have a boy.”

“Yeah, and the sky could fall.” Michael smirks then holds Gavin tightly. “I want a girl.”

“Me too.” Gavin rests his chin amongst Michael’s curls.

"What will she call us?" Michael asks as Gavin’s hands reach up to play in the red soft spirals.

"Whatever she wants."

"I want her to call you Daddy, and me…"

“Mogar?” Gavin giggles.

"Shut the hell up, no."

"Then what?" Gavin turns away from Michael to pick up his cellphone.

"Maybe-" Michael is cut off when Gavin squeaks.

"Ok, ok! She’s here!" The Brit jumps in place.

"She texts you to let you know she’s outside?" Michael frowns.

"Let’s go." Gavin grabs his wallet and a few other things and runs for the door.

"I mean, if someone was about to shove their swimmies in me and rent out my uterus for the next nine months I’d have the incentive to at least knock on their door before they knock me the fuck up." Michael curses.

"I know you’re being especially obnoxious because you’re scared. I am too. But please, please know that I’m here with you and everything will be ok. Everything happens for a reason, right?” Michael and Gavin walked down the stairs of their home to the front door. They don’t see anyone outside.

"I thought you said she was here?" Michael asks.

"Well, she said-"

"BOO!" A woman jumped out in front of them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Michael and Gavin clutched each other tightly as the slender blonde woman with playful blue eyes began to laugh. Michael ripped himself from Gavin and was about to yell but Gavin instinctively covered his mouth.

"Hello, you must be Barbara." Gavin shook her hand with his free one.

"Hi, Gavin? Or are you Michael?" She looks a bit confused but extremely happy to meet them both.

"I’m Gavin, this is my Michael." Gavin kisses his husband’s temple. Michael let’s out a large sigh signaling Gavin to uncover his mouth. Gavin let’s him go.

"Thanks for making me shit myself. I’m Michael." He greets her folding his arms examining her. His eyes ran along her toned body as she talked. She was fit, and if he was her, he wouldn’t just give up that body for nothing.

"So, where would you like to go? Michael and I are treating. We thought it’d be nice to get out of the house to go somewhere, just to chat." Gavin says smiling at Barbara. She thinks.

"Well, I think I’d get a better feel for you two in your home. To find out what our potential child would be surrounded by." She says. Michael noticed that. She said our child, which made him realize that the baby wouldn’t be just his and Gavin’s. That if they would allow it, Barbara might become a major part of their lives. But the fact that she really cares about where and who the baby would be with, Michael was a bit more pleased with her.

"Um, well…to be honest we don’t really have any food here. But you’re welcome to come inside for a moment." Gavin leads Barbara up the stairs and Michael follows behind the two of them. Gavin shows her inside. She looks around, smiling as she scopes out the place.

“What do you think?” Gavin asks.

“Definitely needs some baby proofing.” Barbara nods, bending down in front of their wood and glass coffee table, rubbing her hand on the corner.

“Oh, we know. We just thought…well we had baby proofed and prepared and everything so many times, just to be disappointed and we just…didn’t have your yes yet. Even if we did, we wouldn’t start baby proofing until the eighth month.” Gavin says. Michael nods, agreeing completely. “Just in case.”

“We’ve had a hard time.” Michael sighs and walks over to Gavin.

“Oh…” Barbara looks down. It’s quiet in the home for a while. “I want to help you guys.” She looks up, a determined smile on her face.

“Why?” Michael asks. “I’d really like to know. I mean look at you, you’re hot, you’re young…why would you want to complicate your life for us?”

“You think my life wasn’t complicated before this? You don’t know anything about me!” She folds her arms.

“Exactly! So why should we trust you with our kid?” The redhead frowns, questioningly.

“Because! I’ve never helped anyone, I’ve been selfish all my life! I finally have the chance to move on from that. I have the chance to take responsibility for someone else’s happiness. I never took the responsibility for my own.”

Once again, it’s quiet. Gavin looks over at his husband, then back at her. He reaches over to take Michael’s hand.

“We would love to get to know you, Barbara.” He smiles.


	2. Getting Aquatinted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the boys explain how they met. They also find out about Barbara’s tough past.

Barbara quickly makes herself at home amongst one of our couches in the living room.

“Do you guys have a shoe rule around here?” She asks, raising a one of her feet in the air, showing us her pink Converse shoes. I look up at Gavin as I sit next to her. 

“Not really.” Gavin shrugs. “I know that when the baby is at the crawling age, I’m going to ask guests to remove their shoes at the door. There are so many yucks on the bottom of people’s shoes, I don’t want our infant wallowing in it.” He makes a disgusted face. Barbara looks at me. I fidget nervously.

“What?” I shrug my shoulders. 

“I asked a question to both of you, Gavin answered. Is he the one in charge?” 

I think for a moment. I have this whole inner dialog where I’m asking myself if Gavin is in charge or if I genuinely don’t give a fuck either way. Only…now I did care, since she brought it up. Gavin made a great point about the ‘shoe rule’. He has good ideas. So, if he’s not in charge he should be. Well, maybe- 

“Hello?” Barb waves her hand in front of my face.

“Huh?” I blink a few times. 

“Well?” She smiles. 

“I guess Gavin is in charge.” I run my hands through my hair. “He’s more of a neat freak, so he calls a lot of the shots around the house especially.” I lean my back against the couch. Gavin is roaming around, fiddling with small things in the living room. “Gav, come sit down a moment.” I pat the space next to me. He looks up and shakes his head.

“I wish I’d known Barbara was coming inside, I should have tidied more.” He frowns. 

“I don’t mind! This is way better than my apartment. Just come sit down, please?” Barbara pouts. 

“Oh, fine.” He makes his way over to us, sitting between Barbara and I. I can’t hep but lay my head on his shoulder once he’s next to me. His hand reaches up to touch my face. Amongst the peaceful quietness, my stomach begs for food. 

“Gav.” I poke his side gently. Before I can say anymore, he chuckles.

“Food?” He asks me. I nod. 

“I’m loving this.” Barbara says as she observes our behavior. 

“What?” Gavin looks at her. 

“This relationship. This…the way you know each other. I’ve never seen it in real life.” 

“In real life? What does that mean?” Gavin asks. I kind of get what she means. 

“I mean…I think I’ve had real love once. It’s a long story. But, just seeing it…it’s beautiful. You two are very lucky. A child would know so much kindness with you two.” She sounds so genuine, I feel good about myself in this moment. I feel proud, like I’ve achieved something great. “So, back to our empty tummies. How about you order food, and I’ll pay? While we wait for the delivery, tell me about how you two first met.” She pulls out her phone. “What’s good to eat around here?” She looks at both of us. 

“You don’t have to pay, I was planning on-” Gavin begins.

“Shh, hold on.” Barbara taps around on her phone, flicking through an application that recommends nearby restaurants. “Ok, so I found this Thai place, five stars. You want?” 

Once the food was ordered, Barbara requested Gavin and I’s story. The story of how we met, is always one of my favorite stories. Even if it wasn’t my story, it’d still be one of my favorites. “Michael you start.” Barbara pats my arm. I blush, I was really hoping Gavin would be the one to tell it. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure it was a Monday.” I think. 

“Monday? More like Man-day.” Barbara grins at us after sharing her pun. Gavin is silent for a moment before sputtering out an amused laugh. I sigh.

“God damn it.” I can’t help but laugh too.

“Sorry, I love a good play on words! I’m sorry! Go on.” Barbara brought her hands to her face, squishing her cheeks in anticipation. I cleared my throat.

“Yeah, I remember the day because I really hate Mondays.” I start.

“He really hates them.” Gavin nods. 

“However, this Monday was extremely unbearable. Two of the editors were out sick, I had a shit ton to edit, a Rage Quit to film because that was late, and to top it all off, there was so much going on next to me. They were moving in a new desk for some little shit who’d be working next to me.” I looked over at Gavin who was grinning, knowing I was talking about him. “I tried to ignore all the noise. Eventually I tuned it out and was finally getting a flow of editing. Then, of course, I’m interrupted by Geoff flinging open the door excitedly and asking for everyone’s attention. He announces that the new Achievement Hunter was finally here and blah blah blah.” 

“Meanwhile, I’m out in the hall almost literally expelling feces into my pants. I was so worried that everyone was going to hate me. The Achievement Hunter office is so tightly knit. I was almost 100% sure that I wasn’t going to fit in.” Gavin looks a little sad and distant, remembering the feeling. “Go on, Michael.” He smiles at me, giving my leg a squeeze. 

“So, yeah. Geoff was rambling about the guy for ages. Then, he finally he pokes his head out the door and tells Gavin to come in. The next thing I know, this tall, tan, beautiful man comes in the door. And he says…”

Five Years Ago

“H-Hello. I’m Gavin Free.” He bites his lip then offers the office a tiny smile. His accent was so crisp and sweet. It felt so good against my ears and made it hard for me to focus about my one million tasks. It calmed the storm in my head. 

“Gavin, this is Jack.” Geoff pointed. 

“Jack.” Gavin repeated, almost child like. It was as if he had to taste every name on his tongue to remember it. Jack gave his friendly greeting. 

“Ray.” Geoff said next, Gavin repeated. Ray gave a humorous greeting. Finally, Geoff’s finger pointed in my direction. “And this is Michael.” 

Gavin’s eyes fell on me. His lips parted, his green eyes opened a bit wider. I felt extremely self conscious. I frowned, folding my arms. Gavin’s mouth curved into a smile. 

“Hello, Michael.” The way he said my name nearly turned my inside out. A thousand emotions I never felt before bubbled inside of me. If I truly was honest with myself and wasn’t holding back at all, I would’ve squealed and giggled, kicking my feet. The whole shabang. However, because I am the way I am, once all of the new and strange feelings took over me, they wanted to come out in anger. I composed myself in my head and simply gave him a tamed greeting. 

“Welcome to America, asshole.” I nodded at him. He looked at Geoff then back at me. 

“There is another member of Achievement Hunter, however, he has a desk in another location. I’ll take you to go meet him, his name is Ryan.” 

“Ryan.” Gavin repeated as he followed behind Geoff. 

I’m left at my desk to do some more work before the two of them return. Every time my brain settled into my current task, I couldn’t help but think about Gavin. His expression when he looked at me. His lips, the way that came apart then curved into a smile. What did that mean? Why was he looking at me that way? And that voice. Oh, Lord. Don’t even get me started on his accent.

Present Day

In the middle of the story, the food arrives and we all gather around the dining room table. 

“Thanks Barbara, you didn’t have to bloody pay for anything.” Gavin takes a sip of his water. 

“Hush and eat your food.” Barbara winks.

“Sure.” Gavin laughs then looks at me. “You know, Michael and I had been wanting to try this place.”

“It’s amazing!” I blurt out. 

“I’m proud.” Barbara responds. “So, do you all have any wine?” 

“We do. I’ll get it.” I rise from my seat. “I mean ya gotta use your ‘not pregnant’ time wisely, right? Soon you won’t be able to drink.” 

“Amen.” She laughs. While I’m in the kitchen, I hear Gavin and Barbara talking. I like the way tonight feels. I also like having Barbara here. Just having her around has made the house feel less empty. Even though I don’t want to admit it, I’m getting excited about Barbara possibly being the one to help Gavin and I start a family. 

“So,” Gavin broke the new silence. “Tell us about you Barbara.” 

“Um. My mom never wanted kids, which is funny because she had four. My brothers and my older sister. Out of the four, my mom treated me the best. I’m not saying that because I’m being ‘the baby’ of the bunch. My mom was downright cruel to them sometimes. If they ever called her out of it, she would say ‘don’t be jealous of Barbie’ then call them brats.” Barbara looked down. “My siblings were all ten years or more older than me. As soon as they could, they moved out and left me there alone with her. My dad left a while before I was born. He randomly showed back up and had a one night stand with my mom, she got pregnant with me. She said that was the first night in a long time that they’d made love and not just had meaningless sex. I think she treated me differently because of that.” 

“Aw.” Gavin said through a mouthful of rice.

“Yeah.” Barbara sighs. “I don’t blame my dad for going though, my mom drove a lot of people away with her negativity. I still talk to him, he’s a great guy. I love my Dad.”

“Good.” I smile. 

“Uh-huh.” She smiles at me. 

“Do you still talk to you mom?” Gavin asks. 

“Not often. I was ten when my last siblings left the house. Then, it was just me and my mom. She always talked about how abandoned and lonely she felt. She drank so much.” Barbara traces her finger about the rim of her wine glass. “She got violent when she drank.” Barbara leans forward, and parts her blonde hair to expose of ragged scar. Gavin hisses when he sees it.

“What bloody happened?” Gavin scrunches up his face.

“Mom through a plate at me. It missed and broke against the table. She picked up a shard of the porcelain and threw it at me. It hit me on the head. I had to go to the hospital and get loads of stitches. The doctor asked what happened and I couldn’t lie. I broke down sobbing and told them. They took me away from her and put me with my Grandma. She’s the one who got me into puns.” She laughs. My heart aches a bit, hearing about Barbara’s childhood. 

“I’m so sorry.” I pat her back, she flinches at first then relaxes. Talking about her past really made her sensitive. 

“It’s ok.” Barbara smiles at me. “If it wasn’t for that I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“True.” I nod.

“I was so lost after all of that. I didn’t feel like I had a family anymore, I felt lonely. I sought company in men and long nights. To sum up the story, that never led anywhere. I just felt used, and even more lonely. I realized that you can’t build a family from nothing. I really wanted to give someone what I didn’t have, but I never found the right people. So here I am.” 

When it all boils down to it, Gavin and I want to start a family…and Barbara wants to find one.


End file.
